Darktera
Darktera (ダークテロ Dākutero) is race in Zehn Heuchlerisch world. Appearance Their original appearance is uknown because there isin‘t any left after 378 years ago occurred massacre night that killed every male from their race. Because that, female‘s did have to get substitutes from other races such as animals. Both genders have only one same feature called "fused eyes". Both of their eyes are joined into a single one eye, but with two pupils. Therefore they use sun glasses to hide their eyes. They can seperate their eyes by muscle power, but it just useses their power until they get completely tired, which leads their eyes to return to their original state. Male darkteras look like tall humanoid animals in their true form, but they can change in human form in order to move without a suspicions. If they have beard or hair, that srunk in size when they change back to their animal form. Also they show their teeth all the time in animal form because they don‘t have lips. Female darkteras look just like normal human females. It should be noted that female darkteras grow old more slowly than the male darkteras. Powers and abilities In human form male darkteras are 7 times stronger then normal humans and their strenght increases when they change back to their animal form. And depending on the species, they gain its abilities (scorpion poison, cheetah speed, snake flexibility, olws eyesight etc.) as well as their fangs and claws. Of course, by training they get stronger. Female darkteras are 11 times stonger then normal humans and 2 times faster then male darkteras in their human forms. And by training they can get even stronger. Because they cant transform, they have species abilities in their human form. But they dont gain claws nor fangs or anything inhuman. Darkteras durability is much more greater then normal humans. Also their skin is hard as steal and thats why its difficult to pears it with bullets and blades without trouble. They can take hits that could kill rhinos without so much then cratch. And darkteras have ability to store a variety of things inside of their skin. Object is displayed in their skin as a some kind of tattoo, that by touching they can release as it was before. It has been said that original male darkteras were more powerful then females. Laws Darkteras have strict rules in their community. If somebody break their rules that person gets either a death sentence, deportation, imprisonment or warning, depending on the size of the crime, events and the facts. #Don‘t kill other darkteras. #Don‘t have mohawk hair-style, if you are not noble. #Don‘t marry fishs nor seafood. #Don‘t kill guests. #Don‘t kidnap other peoples children. #Don‘t provoke anyone in crime. #Don‘t steal from nobels. #Don‘t marry humans. #Don‘t do adultery. #Don‘t burn others property without their permission. Known Members and their Species *Danskt Utveckling (????). *Affisch Prinskorv (Anakonda), *Tråkigt Händerna (Echidna). *Nota Statsskick (Tarsier). *Tvilling Lusekofta (Warthog). *Polen Födelsedatum (1/4 Human and 3/4 Squirrel). *Knapp Pie (1/4 Darktera and 3/4 Human). *Havre Påskafton (Cat) *Ingen Festklänning (Beaver). *Klippa Leksak (Bat). *Birk Trushes (Flamingo). *Gig (Mongoose). *Drop (Mongoose). *Mend (Mongoose). *Ham (Mongoose). *Urn (Mongoose). *Oidipus Likhas (Skunk). *Sned Behållare (Hedgehog). *Paj Behållare (Mole). *Starta Handduk ( Orangutan). *Kjol Socker (Anthylope). *Sot Ostmassa (Bull). *Sparv Krans "Rårivna Lujoupp" (Wolverine). *Ram Badkvast (Chimpanzee). *Kedja Choklad (Turtle). *Osynlig Varukorg (Mallard). *Krydda Tusch (Cassowary). *Låda Såg (Bison). *Brev Ödet (Koala). *Dun Ödet (Platypus). *Svärd Flingor (Bobolink). *Hembränt Falsett (Anteater). *Röka Spegel (Toucan). *Kornett Tidningen (Horse). *Krut Likör (Hyeena). *Vanilj Strössel (Black Panther). *Kräm Våffla (Bald Eagle). *Tyg Knäckebröd (Alpaca). *Micky Lilly (Rabbit) *Målning Ägg (Muso "Buby" Usan (Hippo)). *Jacques de Levasseur (Scorpion). *Jan van Levasseur (Lion). *Lex (Otter). *Hector Knave (Moose). *Joem Garra (Elephant). *Lera Stenbrott "Swanza Duruma" (Fox). *Snus Kärnmjölk (Frillneck Lizard). *Gollchi Fifwrack (Squid (genetically manipulated clone)). *Parti Rakblad "Alburn Mairway" (River Tern). *Pest Sandalwood (Rat). *Öl Glögg (Golden Lion Tamarin). *Max K. Boxer (Electric Eel). *Hardgrut (Wolf). *Sawyer (Kangaroo). *Alexsander Redhood (Octopus). *Cassandra Vardhill (Original Female Darktera). *Qual M. Infield (Giraffe). *Brett Foster (Cameleont). *Samon Jenjin (Bear). *Hiolf Adtler (Vultur). *Cabura Denholm (Lynx). *Krona Öresund (Darktera and Purpursten). Category:Race Hisrtory Past Over 400 years before series started, darkteras were large numbered race, who lived peace, close to human population, sometimes helping them time to time with hunting and some other things. But most of the time darkteras were hermit-like, lived by themself, avoiding human contact,? training their own skills in martial arts and weapon wielding. After some time government started to notice their power and begin to feel fear towards them and their population, thinking possibility of darkteras attacking them and overthrowing the whole government. So, they began to plan a way to get rid of them, making it impossible to them to ever be able to harm government. Nowdays Trivia *"Tera" comes from greek word τέρας (téras), which means literally "monster" or "freak". *Its uknown can they look different directions. Category:Race